


He at hers

by Deadgirllwallking



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Basically the original heathers, F/M, Multi, Nsfw?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadgirllwallking/pseuds/Deadgirllwallking
Summary: Think about Heathers (musical) and it be rewritten in the crappiest way possible. Yep, that's what this is. But I twisted it to make my life happier, or more like how my life would be if this really did happy in Heathers. I have no clue how to write something I'm only (mentally) 3.The POV for this is all other the place too.Just read this please. It'll be fun (hopefully).But don't read if you're not into reading things that are NSFW or you can I'l just mark that chapters on which have it. I'll come back and edit the summary once I have a few chapters done.





	He at hers

High school. Prison. Hell.  
Call it what you'd want, but it's really just a tiny box with other boxes that we, the "students" get placed into once we come to this hell.  
Others will say "High school was the best time of my life! I made so many friends!" But in reality you deal with people that are rude and will do whatever it takes to be known or the people that can't defend for themselves so we sit at the bottom and get picked on. If you didn't catch on, I'm kinda one of those people.  
I have one friend, maybe two if you count the daughter of my mom's friend.  
Martha Dunnstock is currently my only friend. She has a big heart but around here that means nothing. Yeah she does weight a little more than everyone else but she's so kind and happy all the time, until she hears that her Kindergarten crush keeps smacking lunch trays out of everyone's hands.

(ill work later


End file.
